The present invention relates to hand tools and more particularly to a retractable blade roofer's hatchet.
1. Field of the Invention
Hatchets used for installing composition roof shingles have generally comprised a cutting edge or blade portion opposite the face of a nail striking hammer head. This blade is necessarily provided with a sharp edge for cutting shingles in the installation of a composition shingle roof. This sharp blade poses a safety hazard during roofing work, some times resulting in accidentally cutting fingers or hands. This invention is believed to obviate the need for an exposed blade on a roofing hatchet by providing a retractable blade which is manually spring biased outward from the hatchet cutting edge for a cutting action and when released is slidably retracted within a channel-like groove in an out-of-the-way position, as will be more fully explained hereinbelow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
We are not aware of any patent or publication which discloses our invention.